Cinderella's Château
Cinderella's Chateau is where Cinderella, her widowed father, her dog Bruno, and her horse Major once lived before her father married Lady Tremaine (who had two daughters; Anastasia and Drizella), until he passed away. Though it was, once upon a time, a grand and stately building, the narrator revealed that it had "fallen into disrepair", for Cinderella's cruel, unloving stepmother neglected to care for it, and squandered much of the fortune she inherited from her late husband on her two vain, selfish daughters, and mistreated her stepdaughter out of pure, personal jealousy, forcing her to become a servant in her own home. Appearances Cinderella In Cinderella, ''the story mostly takes place inside the "château". It depicts Cinderella's daily life with her animal friends and her stepfamily after her father's passing. It shows her doing the chores of the house and how she's maltreated by her stepmother, her stepsisters and Lucifer the mischievous cat. The once grand home has fallen in disrepair in the years following the death of Cinderella's father. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True The only appearance of the château is at the last story segment ''An Uncommon Romance where Anastasia falls in love for a baker while her mother forbids her to be with and forget about him since he's not a man of high status. Cinderella and her animal friends do everything they can so Anastasia can be with the baker. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time The château makes its last appearance in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. At the beginning of the movie, it's shown that Cinderella's stepmother and stepsisters are now stuck doing the chores Cinderella had always been forced to do in the past, but now can't since she's a princess and living in the castle. The chateau had lost its upkeep since Cinderella left. It's also the place where Lady Tremaine took possession of the magic wand of the Fairy Godmother and how she turned back in time to change Cinderella's happily ever after. When Lady Tremaine turned back time, the grim condition of the chateau went back to being nice and clean for Cinderella was still living there at that time period. The Tremaines leave the chateau and move into the castle and Cinderella follows them there. When Cinderella becomes the princess again and Anastasia moves into the castle with her and Prince Charming, and Lady Tremaine and Drizella are forced to work in the castle as maids, the chateau's abandoned and nobody significant returns there. Trivia * Cinderella's château was a part of the original plans for the Magic Kingdom's Fantasyland expansion before being replaced with the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train roller coaster. * After the events of the third film, it is unknown what becomes of the château after the family leaves. Gallery Cinderella's Chateau.jpg|The first look of the chateau in Cinderella Cinderella's House.jpg|The chateau on the opening scene Cinderella 001.jpg|The chateau at night Cinderella 002.jpg|The backyard of the chateau Cindrella's Chateau.jpg|Cinderella's chateau at Le Pays de Conte de Fées (Storybook Land Canal Boats) in Disneyland Resort Paris Mousehole_01_(Art).png|Artwork of the mousehole area before Cinderella's room Mousehole_02_(Art).png|Artwork of the mousehole area across the wardrobe room Cinderella-disneyscreencaps_com-109.jpg|link=File:Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-109.jpg Cinderella house.jpg|The chateau as seen on 2015 live action film The entrance to the Cinderella's Chateau.jpg|The entrance to Cinderella's Chateau on live-action film. Tumblr n7yqzsP82i1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Category:Cinderella locations Category:Homes Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations Category:Villain's lair Category:Heroes' residences Category:Once Upon a Time locations